Food
Food is a group-name for items that restore a slight amount of health when consumed. They cannot be carried around like Sokolov's Elixirs and S&J Health Elixirs; 'using' a foodstuff will result in it being consumed immediately, even when at full health. While food is never as effective as using an elixir would be, it can often be used to refill smaller amounts of health where using an elixir would be wasteful, or else in an emergency, should an elixir not be readily available. Food in Dishonored and DLC *Apricot Tartlet *Bluejawed Hagfish Eggs *Bread *Gristol Apple *Gristol Cider *Morley Apple *Rat Skewer *Rotten Tyvian Pear *Serkonan Blood Sausage *Serkonan Grapes *Tin of Brined Hagfish *Tin of Potted Dabokva Whale Meat *Tin of Pratchett Jellied Eels *Tyvian Pear Food in Dishonored 2 and Dishonored: Death of the Outsider *Apricot Tartlet (Death of the Outsider) *Bastillian Fig (whole and sliced varieties) *Bastillian Peach *Carrot *Dark Bread *Dried Bough Lizard *Gristol Apple *Lettuce *Morley Apple *Potato *Pratchett Jellied Eels *Rat Skewer *Rotten Bastillian Fig *Rotten Tyvian Pear *Saggunto Flatbread *Serkonan Grapes (red and white varieties) *Serkonan Plantain/s *Tyvian Pear Related Bone Charms ''Dishonored'' *Healthy Appetite I - Food heals slightly more. *Healthy Appetite II - Food heals moderately more. ''The Knife of Dunwall'' and The Brigmore Witches *Healthy Appetite - Food heals moderately more. ''Dishonored 2'' *Healthy Appetite - Food restores more Health. Trivia *In Dishonored, all food affected by Healthy Appetite I and II restores the same added amount of health, with the exception of Bluejawed Hagfish Eggs. These restore noticeably more. *In Dishonored: The Corroded Man, mention is made of Serkonan honey cakes.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 23 *In Dishonored, rotten food restores the same as normal food. In Dishonored 2, rotten food does not restore health. *The Healthy Appetite bone charms add some restorative value to all food, including rotten food. *In the Dishonored mission Lady Boyle's Last Party, there is an apple in the room by the entrance to Boyle Mansion. Eating it will cause a nearby City Watch Officer to exclaim "My apple! Just who do you think you are?!" *In the Dishonored 2 mission The Grand Palace, an Elite Grand Guard mentions that he used to have a job brining hagfish, something that he does not miss. *At the Campo Seta Dockyards, a group of civilians are complaining about how a delivery of fermented redshark is late. One suggests saying that, in Karnaca, they like redshark "very fermented" as an excuse. *In Dishonored 2, should the protagonist shoot a crossbow bolt into a piece of food such as an apple and the bolt sticks in it, then consume said food, he or she will take damage as if struck by the bolt being fired by the crossbow. In Dishonored, the arrow remains untouched and no damage is dealt. *Pickled redjawed hagfish eyes are a delicacy among the aristocracy.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 177 *Arkane Studios environment artist Yannick Gombart, who made the 3D models of food and valuable items for Dishonored, also made a bottle of vinegar that did not appear in the final game. *Arkane Studios concept artist Mathieu Reydellet designed several food products props for Dishonored 2 that did not appear in the final game: Santiago Fisheries sea food, Lazarillo delicacies, Rosewater Jelly and a redesigned tin of whale meat.dishonored 2 PROPS on Mathieu Reydellet's Artstation portfolio *In Dishonored, the Tin of Potted Whale Meat's ingredients label appears to read: "whale meat 80%, tomato, garlic, vegetable oil, mustard". *In Dishonored, the Morley Apple has a leaf, while the Gristol Apple does not. In Dishonored 2, it is the other way around. Gallery In-Game Eels.jpg|A tin of Pratchett Jellied Eels. Rat_Skewer.png|Samuel Beechworth looking at a rat skewer. Sausage.png|A blood sausage and a Gristol apple. Tartlets.png|Apricot tartlets. Food Tray.png|A tray of food in Emily's room at the Golden Cat. Fishyeggy.png|Bluejawed hagfish eggs. Morley Apple.png|Morley Apple. D2 Morley Apple.png|Morley Apple in'' Dishonored 2''. Serkonan Grapes.png|Serkonan Grapes. Gristol Cider.png|Gristol Cider. Tin of Brined Hagfish.png|Tin of Brined Hagfish. Tin of Potted Whale Meat.png|Tin of Potted Whale Meat. Bastillian Fig.png|Bastillian Fig. Bastillian Peach.png|Bastillian Peach. Carrot.png|Carrot. D2 Dark Bread.png|Dark Bread in Dishonored 2. D2 Tyvian Pear and Rotten Variant.png|Tyvian Pear and Rotten Variant in Dishonored 2. Lettuce.png|Lettuce. Pratchett Jellied Eels.png|Pratchett Jellied Eels in Dishonored 2. Saggunto Flatbread.png|Saggunto Flatbread. Serkonan Plantains.png|Serkonan Plantains. Concept Art Whale meat.jpg|Whale meat before the canning process. Lazarillo Candied Beetle Concept.jpg|Unused concept art for Candied Beetles prop. Santiago Fisheries.jpg|Unused concept art of Fermented Redshark prop. Santiago Fisheries Crab Concept.jpg|Unused concept art of Banded Crab prop. Razina-rosewater-jelly concept.jpg|Unused concept art of Rosewater Jelly prop. Lazarillo-pickled-salamander concept.jpg|Unused concept art of Pickled Salamander prop. Bluejawed-hagfish-eggs concept.jpg|Unused concept art of Bluejawed Hagfish Eggs prop. Dabokva-whale-meat concept.jpg|Unused concept art for Dabokva Whale Meat prop in Dishonored 2. Padilla Ad.jpg|An advertisement for pear soda in Dishonored 2. Razina Rosewater Jelly Ad.jpg|An advertisement for Razina Rosewater Jelly in Dishonored 2. References ru:Еда и напитки it:Cibo zh:食物 Category:Gameplay